


FBI Files

by IdiotsPlayingVideoGames



Series: Fake AH Crew Superpower AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotsPlayingVideoGames/pseuds/IdiotsPlayingVideoGames
Summary: The collected files from the FBI on various supers.A companion piece to go with Nothin' But Ducks.
Series: Fake AH Crew Superpower AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Geoff Ramsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI files of Geoff Ramsey

Name: Geoff Ramsey

Alias: Kingpin, King of Los Santos

Age: 39

Power: Strongman

Can lift four tons

Resistant to melee damage

Skills:

Leadership

Hand-to-Hand

Notes:

Self-proclaimed King of Los Santos, Geoff slowly made it a reality. He shows a strong ability to lead even the worst of criminals. Many aliases that he uses to buy property, boats, planes, etc are known, but it is suspected that there are more. At the moment, he appears to be looking to expand his main crew beyond himself and his right hand woman, Jack Patillo.


	2. Jack Patillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI file on Jack Patillo

Name: Jack Patillo

Alias: Queen of Los Santos

Age: 35

Power: Empath

Reads emotions of those around her

Emotional/mental state manipulation

Stronger ability when there is skin-to-skin contact

  
  


Skills:

Aviation

Driving

Notes:

Patillo is a fiery redhead that came into power in Los Santos alongside Ramsey. She has impressive skill as a getaway driver to the point of it being a power in and of itself. She has talked her way out of everything from a speeding ticket to first degree murder. She usually stays out of most combat situations, but when required to participate she is skilled at most firearms.


	3. Vagabond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI file of the Vagabond

Name: ?????

Alias: The Vagabond

Age: ????

Power: Limbo  
Accelerated healing ability  
Resurrection

Skills:  
Hand-to-hand combat  
Firearms  
Knives

Notes:  
No concrete information available. The Vagabond materialized on the radar of the FBI two decades ago. He seemingly has no moral compass, but does not always work for the highest bidder. It seems he picks whatever target will give him the most “fun”. Considered to be an active threat and extremely dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the FBI files, so their info is limited. You know how it is ;-)


	4. Michael Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI file of Michael Jones

Name: Michael Jones

Alias: Mogar

Age: 28

Power: Pyro  
Liquid type fire  
Fire resistant skin

Skills:  
Explosives

Notes:  
Jones’s attitude is as fiery as his power. He has a history of destroying full squadrons single handedly. Ever since he met up with Lindsay Jones, however, he’s been less prone to explosive outbursts. He first showed up on the radar as a teenager when he caused trouble on the east coast. At first it was small arson, but it quickly grew into robbery.


	5. Gavin Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Files on Gavin Free

Name: Gavin Free

Alias: Gavino, Vav

Age: 27

Power: Slow-Mo

Any object/person within 100 feet

Easier to slow visible things and whole things (i.e. a whole train and not just the wheels)

Once released, object will return to original speed

Affected person still processes information in real time

Skills:

Hacking

Sniper rifle

Aviation

Notes:

Free is an exceptional mix of idiot and genius. If you ask him the physics of a bullet moving through water or how to hack into a national security system, he could explain it in perfect detail. However, ask him if all birds lay eggs and he’s not sure. Originally from Great Britain, Gavin actually started as a teenager helping with movie slow motion and even helping the police on occasion. It was once he journeyed to America that he began committing crimes. He spent a few years working with Ray Narvaez Jr, but eventually went solo. His schemes always seem half-planned and poorly executed. Any success he has seems to come more from luck than any good planning.


	6. Jeremy Dooley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Files on Jeremy Dooley

Name: Jeremy Dooley

Alias: Rimmy Tim

Age: 23

Power: Shapeshifter  
Any mammal/reptile/avian form, but cannot be bigger than Dooley height wise  
Heightened sense of smell, hearing, and sight  
Orange and purple coloring constant in any form

Skills:  
Hand-to-hand combat  
Ranges with his animal forms

Notes:  
A relatively fresh face on the scene, Dooley has made an impact with his colorful escapades. His shapeshifting ability has made him an adept thief, though his consistent extreme coloring makes him easy to spot.


	7. Ray Narvaez Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Files on Ray NArvaez Jr

Name: Ray Narvaez Jr

Alias: BrownMan, X-Ray

Age: 27

Power: Eagle Eye

Ability to see 3 km (or approximately 2 miles) away without aid

Perfect ability to predict where targets will be by the time the bullet arrives

Skills:

Sniper Rifle

Tactician

Notes:

Narvaez started as a solo act sniper-for-hire. He had a brief stint working with Gavin Free that ended after a couple years. Since then, he has gone back to working alone for the highest bidder. Most of his work is done stealthily and at a distance with little to no evidence that it was him.


	8. Lindsay Tuggey

Name: Lindsay Tuggey

Alias: Wildcard

Age: 27

Power: Firebird

Large wings made of fire on her back that ignite and extinguish at her will

Fire resistant

Explosive feathers

Skills:

Close quarters combat

Notes:

Tuggey kept a relatively low profile until she met up with Jones. Since then, she has been wreaking havoc with him. A true wildcard, her actions are never the same and she seems to operate by the change of the wind. Jones protected her from capture on multiple occasions.


	9. The Corpirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Files on the Corpirate

Name: ?????

Alias: The Corpirate

Age: ???

Power: Ironsides  
Invulnerability to external damage

Skills:  
Hand-to-Hand Combat  
Leadership

Notes:  
The exact origin of the Corpirate is unknown. He is more of a ghost or a rumor. It is suspected that he has connections to everything from crime syndicates to top levels of government. He is considered a real and dangerous threat by all accounts.


	10. Alfredo Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No FBI files found on Captain Diaz, so the Crew decided to make their own.

Name: Alfredo Diaz

Alias: The Sauce, Fredo

Age: 25

Power: Speedster ( _ That’s a stupid name _ ) ( **You come up with a better one then** )

Capable of running at Mach speeds

Heightened reflexes at one hundred times normal ( **_Just an estimation_ ** )

Skills:

Masterful tactician

Firearms

Hand-to-hand combat

**Pain in the ass**

Notes:

Generally good kid. Bit of a hard-ass.  **Needs to learn to live a little.** _ We should invite him on our next heist. _ A captain in the military where he’s not allowed to use his superpowers.  **_Ridiculous if you ask me._ **


	11. Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew decided to update Ryan's file since it was a little sparse

Name: James “Ryan” Haywood ( **_I told you not to call me James_ ** )

Alias: The Vagabond,  _ Rye-bread _

Age:  _ How old are you, Rye?  _ **_Old enough._ **

Power: Limbo

Accelerated healing ability

Resurrection

Skills:

Hand-to-hand combat

Firearms

Knives

**Being Creepy**

Notes:

No concrete information available. The Vagabond materialized on the radar of the FBI two decades ago. He seemingly has no moral compass, but does not always work for the highest bidder. It seems he picks whatever target will give him the most “fun”. Considered to be an active threat and extremely dangerous.

_ Most of this is spot on.  _ **They just forgot a few things, like he flubs words and is clumsier than a toddler when he’s not on a job.** **_Hey, I could still kill you._ ** _ Aw, we know you could, Rye-bread. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked these. Nothing much to them, just short files. But some people showed interest in them so I went ahead and threw them up. If you want any more details, let me know.


End file.
